Un entrainement spécial
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Pour votre plus grand plaisir chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai réécri la fin de mon one shot ! Le lemon est toujours là, ne vous affolez pas, c'est toujours du NaruHina ! Seulement les dialogues pourris qui cassaient l'ambiance n'existent plus ! Enjoy !


Alors avant tout, une petite explication sur le pourquoi de ce oneshot, qui je le précise est le premier que j'écris. Ce chapitre est né d'une frustration, parce que dans l'histoire que j'écris actuellement, je n'ai pas encore fait de lemon entre Naruto et Hinata, mes lecteurs en ont marre et moi aussi ! Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ce oneshot pour me soulager un peu de mes idées perverses ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai !!

Je tiens simplement à préciser, que j'ai ENFIN refait ce one shot ! Et oui ça y est ! Plus de textes affreux au moment de l'action qui gâchent tout ! J'ai mis le dialogue après comme ça vous vous ferez du bien aux mirettes ! Parcontre le côté mièvre désolée, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment faire ! Donc tant pis, j'espère quand même que vous apprécierai malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !!!

**Un entrainement spécial**

_ Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas ça !! Arrêtes, tu fais n'importe quoi !!

Hinata tomba d'épuisement, son père la fixait avec son habituel regard dur et froid. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, une fois de plus, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait encore échoué, c'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui apprendre une technique du clan Hyuuga. Elle se releva, ses yeux baissés vers le sol, pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Hiashi.

_ Je fais de mon mieux, père...

_ Eh bien, il faut croire que ce n'est pas assez ! Regardes les progrés qu'a fait Hanabi, elle est dix fois plus forte que toi quand tu avais son âge !

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se retint car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire cela. Chaque jour, il l'abreuvait du même discours, elle avait commencé son entraînement à l'âge de cinq ans, son père n'avait pas été tendre, mais c'était pire depuis que sapetite soeur était née. Elle n'en voulait pas à Hanabi, au contraire, elle était fière de sa petite soeur, mais c'était de moins en moins supportable pour Hinata d'entendre son père se plaindre de ses échecs. Il semblait penser qu'elle le faisait exprès.

_ Elle a de meilleures aptitudes que moi...

_ Cela est certain ! En tout cas, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui !

_ Bien, père...

Hiashi quitta la salle d'entraînement d'un pas rapide et furieux, comme à chaque fois. Et Hinata le regardait partir sans dire un mot, c'était le même scénario, chaque jour. En général, dès qu'elle le sentait assez loin, elle se laissait tomber au sol, et elle se mettait à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. Mais pas cette fois-ci, pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas être faible, alors elle décida de sortir, au lieu de rester à se morfondre. Elle ferma la porte de cette salle qu'elle détestait tant, et partit en direction de la forêt sans se retourner.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être approximativement entre dix et onze heure. Elle avait passé moins de temps que d'habitude dans la salle d'entraînement, en effet, son père l'attendait en général dès l'aube, et ils s'entraînaient jusqu'à midi. Elle avait gagné une heure, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, la forêt était toujours silencieuse, on entendait que le souffle du vent dans les arbres, et le chant des oiseaux. C'était reposant d'être là, à tel point que la jeune fille finit par s'endormir. Elle avait desespérement besoin de repos, ces entraînements l'avaient épuisé. Elle tomba d'un sommeil sans rêves, pourtant lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'appeller, elle crut en faire un.

_ ... Ta... Hinata...

_ Hmmm...

Elle sentait une main sur son épaule, une pression rassurante et agréable. La jeune fille ouvrit un oeil, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une paire d'yeux bleu azur.

_ Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin, s'exclama le blond.

_ Kyyaaaah !

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, et repoussa sans le vouloir le garçon qui était auparavant penché sur elle.

_ Oh ! Ex, excuses-moi ! Tout va bien, Naruto-kun, demanda-t-elle en accourant pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Ouais, pas de problème, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'ai dû te faire peur, pour que tu cris comme ça, répondit-il en souriant.

_ No, non, pas du tout, je, j'ai simplement été surprise, tu, tu étais si près de moi quand je me suis réveillée....

_ Aaah, ouais, pardon, mais j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Ero-sennin, et j'ai senti une présence, alors je me suis approché pour voir ce que c'était et je t'ai trouvée là, endormie. Je me suis dit que c'était pas prudent pour une fille de rester comme ça, sans défense, tu sais, t'as l'air encore plus vulnérable quand tu dors.

Elle le regarda, un peu désappointée, d'un côté, elle était heureuse de le voir et de lui parler, elle en avait rarement l'occasion à cause de son père, mais surtout, parce qu'elle n'osait jamais l'aborder. Naruto, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, même s'il ne le savait pas, et il était bien le seul. Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se sentit un peu triste.

_ J'ai l'air "_encore plus vulnérable_", c'est bien ce que tu as dit, demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.

Le garçon la regardait sans comprendre.

_ Ben oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu veux dire qu'en temps normal, j'ai déjà l'air "_vulnérable_"...

Elle voulait être forte, pour que Naruto la remarque, c'était son avis à lui qui comptait, pas celui de son père. Elle voulait que Naruto soit fière d'elle, qu'il la regarde enfin, c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout ces efforts, mais elle se rendait bien compte que cela ne servait à rien, puisque le garçon qu'elle aimait la voyait comme une incapable, lui aussi. Son regard s'assombrit, elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, ç'aurait été ridicule, son père avait raison. Elle le leva, sans accorder un regard à Naruto et s'apprêta à partir mais le garçon l'attrapa par le poignet.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Hinata ?

Elle sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à elle, mais à quoi bon ?

_ Rien, j'ai rien du tout, laisses-moi...

Elle essaya de récupérer son poignet mais le garçon n'en resta pas là, il se planta devant elle et l'agrippa par les épaules.

_ Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! J'ai dit un truc qui t'a blessé ? Dis-moi, je peux pas comprendre tout seul !

Elle ne répondait pas, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle ne le regardait pas non plus, sinon, elle aurait pleurer, et elle refusait de le faire devant lui. Elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait car les larmes menaçaient de couler, elles attendaient, elles attendaient le moment où Hinata finirait par craquer. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attendre éternellement, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Hinata éclata en sanglot.

_ Je, je su, suis, f, faible, Na, Nar, Naruto, huuuh...

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux, elle avait tellement honte d'être vue ainsi. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi faire, il se confondait en excuses, et essayait de la calmer en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais Hinata n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

_ Eh ben Naruto, t'y vas pas de main morte ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?!

_ Ero-sennin ! J'ai rien fait ! Euh, ou peut-être que si, en fait j'en sais rien, aides-moi s'il te plaît !!!

Jiraya s'approcha doucement d'Hinata et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, en lui souriant amicalement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

Elle hocha de la tête puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Hmm, d'accord.

Il se tourna vers le garçon qui les fixait d'un air méfiant.

_ On revient, ça ne sera pas long, tu nous attends un moment, on reprendra l'entraînement après !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Jiraya emmenait la jeune fille avec lui, le plus loin possible du garçon. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, et une fois que la jeune fille fut calmée, l'ermite se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Alors, pourquoi cela nécessitait-il de partir aussi loin de Naruto ?

Elle se mit à rougir, et commença à tripoter ses index.

_ Eh bien, je, j'aimerais que vous m'entrainiez, Jiraya-sensei.

_ Tu ne réponds pas à la question, jeune fille.

Elle poussa un soupir.

_ Eh bien, tout à l'heure, Naruto m'a dit que lorsque je dormais, j'avais l'air "_encore plus vulnérable_", je sais que je suis faible, mon père me le répète tous les jours. Mais je, de l'entendre de la bouche de Naruto, ce, c'était dur...

_ T'es amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ?

Elle rougit encore plus et hocha timidement de la tête, l'homme à la crinière blanche se mit à rire.

_ Tu sais, Naruto n'est pas un fin psychologue, surtout avec les filles !

_ Oui, je suis au courant, je sais aussi qu'il est amoureux de Sakura...

_ Aaah, ouais, la Tsunade-bis ! Tu es beaucoup plus mignonne qu'elle si tu veux mon avis. n.n

_ Me, merci, Jiraya-sensei, alors, vous, vous voulez bien m'entraîner ?

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais, tu veux devenir plus forte pour Naruto, ou bien pour toi-même ?

_ Les deux sont liés, je ne fais pas de différence...

_ Très bien, et ton père ? Il sera d'accord pour que je reprenne ton entraînement ?

_ Je pense qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de moi...

_ Tu sais que tu suivras le même entraînement que Naruto ? Et non celui des Hyuuga.

_ O.O Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux, merci !

_ Euh, ça te fait plaisir ?

_ Oh oui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de mon père et de son entraînement, je ferait n'importe quoi pour rester loin de lui !

_ Dans ce cas, nous passerons nos journées ensemble, tu t'entraîneras avec Naruto et...

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et une larme coula sur sa joue, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la tristesse.

_ Merci...

Il lui carressa affectueusement la tête, puis elle s'écarta de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ben voilà, tu vas mieux ! Allez, on va voir mon abruti d'élève pour lui annoncer la nouvelle !

_ Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !

_ Ok, allons voir Naruto !

Ils repartirent en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le blond. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils le virent en train de faire les cents pas, il se tourna instinctivement et les interrogea du regard.

_ Bon, Naruto, à partir de maintenant, Hinata va suivre l'entraînement avec toi !

_ O.O HEIIIIIN ???

_ Tu, ça, ça te dérange, Naruto-kun...?

Hinata le regardait avec un air implorant, à la limite du larmoyant. Le blond déglutit, et secoua vivement la tête.

_ Non, non pas du tout !!

_ Tant mieux, déclara l'ermite très fier d'Hinata, qui savait très bien jouer la jeune fille en détresse.

Tout marchait comme prévu, avec Hinata il avait trouvé une nouvelle inspiration pour son roman ! Et il comptait bien l'aider dans son entreprise amoureuse, c'était une occasion en or ! Il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille qui rougit, avant de lui sourire timidement, ils s'étaient comprit.

_ Alors les jeunes, vous voulez reprendre l'entraînement, ou bien vous préférez manger d'abord ?

Le ventre de Naruto émit un bruit pour le moins significatif, et Jiraya sortit les bentos de son sac.

_ Désolé Hinata, je n'avais pas prevu qu'une troisième personne se joindrait à nous...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer chez moi, je reviendrez après.

Au moment où elle allait se lever, Naruto la retint et lui tendit son bento.

_ Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien.

_ Mais Naruto, tu n'auras rien à manger si tu fais ça !

_ Tout va bien, j'ai toujours un bol de ramen sur moi ! n.n

_ Me, merci...

_ De rien ! De toute façon, je préfère les ramens.

Jiraya lui lança un regard noir, qui signifiait très clairement "_QUOI ?! TU SOUS-ENTENDS QU'ILS SONT PAS BONS MES BENTOS?! èé_" Alors Naruto ravala sa salive et essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Non mais ils, ils sont hyper bons tes bentos, je, je les adore, mais, je, euuuuh, pardonnes-moi !!

_ C'est délicieux Jiraya-sensei !

_ Merci Hinata, toi au moins tu apprécies ma cuisine.

Naruto ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, il sentait un regard meurtrier posé en permanence sur lui. Par contre, il était content de voir qu'Hinata n'avait plus l'air triste. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, à présent elle était joyeuse et épanouïe. Elle était plutôt mignonne Hinata, et elle avait une grosse poitrine... Naruto se ressaisit, il venait d'agir exactement comme Ero-sennin, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devenir aussi pervers que lui !

_ Bon, les jeunes, on va reprendre l'entraînement !

_ OUAIS !!

_ Hinata je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais te ménager !

_ J'en suis consciente Jiraya-sensei.

_ Très bien, alors vous allez vous échauffer d'abord, faites-moi milles pompes, cinq-cent abdominaux, ensuite vous malaxerez votre chakra pendant dix minutes.

Ils s'éxécutèrent, au début Hinata avait un peu de mal, mais la présence de Naruto à ses côtés lui donnait la force de déplacer des montagnes ! Une fois qu'ils finirent l'échauffement, Jiraya leur demanda de créer deux Kage Bunshin, mais Hinata ne connaissait pas cette technique.

_ Bon, Naruto, tu vas expliquer à Hinata comment faire, moi je reviens, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire.

_ Mais...

_ Et tu discutes pas !

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Jiraya se volatilisa, laissant seuls les deux apprentis ninjas. Naruto se tourna vers Hinata et fit apparaître les deux Kage Bunshin que l'ermite leur avait demandé. La jeune était ébahie devant cette facilité qu'il avait de créer des clones avec une vraie consistance.

_ Je peux toucher, demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh, ben ouais, bien sûr !

_ C'est incroyable Naruto-kun ! On jurerait qu'ils sont réels !

_ Mais ils le sont, seulement dès que tu leur envois un coup, ils disparaissent, comme ça regardes, expliqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il frappa le premier Bunshin qui disparut aussitôt, Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

_ Comment fais-tu ça ?

_ Alors d'abord tu te concentres bien...

Ils passèrent environ une heure à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Hinata réussit à créer un clone d'elle-même. Elle était épuisée mais tellement fière d'elle qu'elle sautait de joie, la jeune fille prit son double dans ses bras et elles sautèrent ensemble sous le regard amusé de Naruto. Le garçon était lui aussi mort de fatigue, mais leurs efforts avaient fini par porter leurs fruits ! Hinata lâcha son clone et se précipita vers Naruto en criant.

_ J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !! Merci Naruto-kun !! MERCI !!!

Elle lui sauta au cou et emportée par la joie, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche ! Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba en arrière, il s'agrippa alors à la taille de la jeune fille l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Naruto se trouvait au-dessus d'Hinata. Il ôta immédiatement ses mains de ses hanches, mais lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il perdit l'équilibre et le seul endroit où il put prendre appuis fut la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il était à présent à quatre pattes, les mains sur ses seins, c'était une sensation tellement agréable au toucher qu'il eut du mal à retirer ses mains. Hinata ne disait rien, par contre son visage était tout rouge. Naruto se redressa immédiatement, et se mit à genou, sans pour autant descendre du corps de la jeune fille.

_ Je, je suis désolé, je, je voulais pas faire ça, ex, excuses-moi !!!

Hinata n'osait pas le regarder en face, elle était tellement gênée.

_ Je, ça, ça ne me dérange pas...

_ O.O QUOI ?!

_ Je, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu, humm, que, que tu me touches, Naruto, avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

_ Tu, tu veux dire que...?

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit les bras et agrippa sa nuque avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Naruto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était couché sur Hinata, ils s'embrassaient, et il aimait cela. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, il s'était toujours imaginé avec Sakura, mais c'étaient les lèvres d'Hinata qui se trouvaient sur les siennes à cet instant.

Il entrouvrit un peu les lèvres et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, Hinata glissait sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon et de son autre main, elle agrippait son tee-shirt. Leurs échanges étaient de plus en plus longs, Naruto tira sur le zip de la fermeture éclair de la veste de la brune, jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement, puis il glissa sa main sous le tissu noir du tee-shirt de la jeune fille et remonta de plus en plus haut.

Il arriva au niveau de son soutien-gorge, sa main se faufila en-dessous et ses doigts rencontrèrent la partie douce et charnue qu'ils attendaient. Il commença par la toucher timidement puis au fur et à mesure de son envie, il la malaxait, déclenchant les gémissements de la propriétaire. Ils rompirent leur baiser, Hinata enleva sa veste, puis son tee-shirt, et enfin, elle dégraffa le crochet et de son soutien-gorge, dévoilant son imposante poitrine. Naruto laissa sa langue parcourir la rondeur de sa chair, ses deux mains palpaient ses seins, il tripotait son téton droit tandis qu'il mordillait le gauche. Hinata gémissait de plus en plus fort, et cela excitait davantage le garçon, il suçait sa peau, laissait des marques roses sur la blancheur de sa poitrine.

Puis, il descendit sa main gauche un peu plus bas, jusqu'à la glisser dans son pantalon.

_ Hnnn, Naruto...

La brune se crispait légèrement. Naruto crut percevoir en cela une sorte de refus.

_ Tu ne veux pas...?

_ Si, justement, dé, dépêches, t, toi...

Ses doigts s'introduisirent à l'intérieur de sa culotte, et caressèrent le pubis imberbe de la jeune fille, qui gémit un peu plus fort qu'avant. Puis il descendit encore, et il glissa d'abord un doigt. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point elle mouillait, alors il en glissa un deuxième, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un cri de plaisir.

_ Aaaah ! Naru, Naruto, hmmm...!

Il intensifia son va-et-vient, et Hinata se cambrait contre lui, il n'en pouvait plus, alors avec sa main libre, il ouvrit son pantalon et baissa celui de la jeune fille. Il retira ses doigts, abaissa sa culotte, et doucement, tout doucement, il s'introduisit en elle. Elle s'agrippa très fort à lui, allant jusqu'à le griffer, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à celle d'Hinata. Il l'embrassait pour l'apaiser, elle lui répondait, leurs langues s'entremêlaient, et se caressaient à leurs images. La jeune fille était en larme, où se mélangeait plaisir et souffrance. Mais elle aimait tellement Naruto, c'était tellement merveilleux de pouvoir être avec lui, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La Hyûga hurla soudainement son plaisir, que c'était bon ! Le jeune homme prit possession de sa bouche avec plus de violence qu'auparavant, et s'introduisit plus en profondeur en elle. Il intensifiait son va-et-vient, ses mains tenaient fermement sa taille, puis elles descendaient sur ses cuisses. Entre deux baisers, il parcourait son corps de la pointe de sa langue, s'attardant sur ses seins auxquels il attachait une attention particulière. Il suçait ses tétons roses qui se dressaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Il dévorait goulûment sa peau nacrée, qui était à présent recouverte de suçons. La jeune fille lui souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et commença à l'embrasser sur les joues, sur le front, sur le bout du nez, sur le menton et enfin sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, leurs langues jouaient entre elles, ils avaient du mal à se séparer.

Mais le garçon sentait la limite arriver. Après un dernier coup de rein, Naruto se libéra dans le corps de la jeune fille et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et s'enlacèrent d'une douce étreinte. Naruto se retira délicatement, la brune émit un petit gémissement et lui souria.

_ Je t'aime Naruto-kun, avoua-t-elle le souffle court.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_ Tu, quoi ?!

_ Je, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu ? Moi ? Mais, je, depuis quand, bafouilla-t-il aussi écarlate que la jeune fille.

_ Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à l'académie, et peut-être même avant... J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'amiration pour toi Naruto-kun. Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour être respecté, moi aussi je, je voudrais te ressembler.

Le blond semblait troublé, étrange lui qui était si extraverti et bavard d'ordinaire. Et doucement, il lui sourit, d'un sourire très tendre, il se mit à lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

_ Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins, finalement Sasuke a raison, même si ça m'énerve de l'admettre.

Il se pencha lentement vers elle, et captura ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, sincère, sa bouche goûtait celle de la jeune fille. Elle était là, si près comment avait-il pu passer à côté pendant toutes ces années ?

_ Hinata même si je ne suis pas encore amoureux de toi, est-ce que tu m'accepterai comme petit ami ?

Une larme vint s'échapper de son oeil gauche, je la lui effaçait rapidement.

_ Pas encore ? Cela signifie, que tu veux...?

_ Oui, je voudrais répondre à tes sentiments, parce que je pense que tu es celle dont j'ai besoin, mais ça ne se fera pas d'un seul coup, c'est pourquoi je...

_ Je suis prête à attendre, l'interrompit-elle doucement, ça ne me dérange pas, car tu seras avec moi.

Ils se sourirent, et s'enlaçèrent tendrement. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Jiraya qui avait suivi la scène et notait rapidement dans son carnet des idées qui pourraient lui servir pour son prochain roman. Il souriait en les voyant, Naruto avait trouvé une fille avec qui il pourrait être heureux, et Hinata avait enfin réussi à obtenir le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble... Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où le soleil commençait à décliner, une journée se terminait mais une aube se levait sur l'histoire d'amour de deux adolescents.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas, je me suis rendue compte que c'était plus difficile à écrire que ce que je pensais les lemons !!


End file.
